


Let’s Take The Chance

by distraughtlover



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: With many of the VK’s now settled comfortably on Auradon, there is one in particular Ben can’t stop thinking about.Who knew a simple walk with Harry Hook would change everything?
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Kudos: 113





	Let’s Take The Chance

**Author's Note:**

> How has it taken me this long to write a Descendants story?

Ben strolled through the grounds of his castle and was pleasantly surprised to find Harry Hook along the way. He had gone outside to take in the fresh air along with temporarily avoiding the responsibilities of kinghood and happening upon Harry in such an accidental manner made his day somehow better.

Harry noticed him from his resting spot underneath a massive oak tree and his face lit up, which made Ben nearly stumble in his tracks. He had always thought Harry was handsome, but seeing the other boy appear genuinely happy was something Ben hadn’t experienced before.

Standing up, Harry made his way towards Ben, his stride athletic and anxious. They headed towards each other on the stone pathway and soon met in the middle.

“What’s the king doing out here all by himself?” Harry asked rhetorically, breaking out into a teasing smirk.

“Looking for you, it seems like,” Ben replied, suddenly realizing how bold and flirty his statement sounded out loud.

Harry cocked his head, indiscreetly puffed out his chest, and said in his thrilling accent, “That’s what I like to hear.”

The tips of Ben’s ears burned almost painfully from his own shyness. His eyes landed slyly at the center of Harry’s clothed chest, though, he could see the broad outline of muscle underneath. He couldn’t tell if Harry sensed his crush on him, but it seemed he was becoming worse and worse at hiding it.

“Want someone to walk with you?” Harry asked, this time sounding much more like a friend, which left Ben feeling slightly disappointed internally.

“Let’s go, then,” Ben said, nodding his head in the direction of the path ahead.

They continued along in silence for a minute. A few birds sang overhead from the sky and then disappeared moments later. Ben, unable to help himself, was able to pick up the scent of Harry’s musky cologne, which had him feeling nearly woozy. He wondered if Harry would catch him should he fall.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately,” Ben said casually as they walked alongside each other.

“Guess I’ve just been busy catching up with school and all,” Harry said.

“Do you still like it in Auradon?” Ben asked.

“I haven’t stopped since I set foot here.”

Ben nodded his head, happy to hear that Harry was getting along fine in a new place. He wanted any new VK that came to live in Auradon to feel completely at home.

They had now wandered outside of the castle walls. Ben heard the crash of ocean waves and felt a strong breeze running through the air. He glanced to the side and looked at Harry’s features. The pirate seemed calm and unaffected, as if he could not be bothered by anything in the least bit.

“Are you alright?” Harry suddenly asked, which made Ben feel as if he’d been caught doing something wrong.

“Yes, I am,” Ben replied. “Do I seem off to you?”

“I can’t tell. I guess I’m just worrying about you for no reason,” Harry said, shrugging his—strong, gorgeous—shoulders and laughing.

“Don’t stop.”

Ben cursed himself for causing another verbal mishap. He didn’t know how he managed to lose control over his brain. His embarrassment grew by the second and his crush on Harry must have been painfully obvious at this point.

“I won’t then,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes playfully at Ben.

They reverted back to silence as their walk continued. Ben did not know how to keep their conversation going, feeling as if he had run out of words to use. Even if there was the remotest chance of Harry liking him, Ben hoped he wasn’t ruining it.

“You know, there’s something I’ve wanted to happen since I arrived here,” Harry said, his voice level and seemingly unaffected in any way. “Something that involves you, actually.”

“I’d love to hear what it is,” Ben said, striving desperately to play along without appearing like a love-stricken fool.

“Maybe there’s a chance you and I could get to know each other better?” Harry ventured, his features suddenly revealing a small yet inescapable fear of rejection.

“How so?” Ben asked, afraid he wouldn’t hear the answer he wanted.

“Perhaps on a date?” Harry replied.

They both stopped on the path at the same moment, then turned and faced each other completely. Ben felt speechless because he had never expected this kind of moment to occur between them.

“Do you mean it?” Ben asked, working to keep his voice strong but knowing he sounded timid and vulnerable.

“I do.”

Ben thought there was no point in trying to act cool and collected, so he let his face break out into a radiant grin, which prompted Harry to do the same as well.

“And since we’re at least familiar with each other, I don’t think this will be out of line,” Harry said, before leaning forward and pressing a soft, tender kiss against Ben’s cheek.

“I definitely don’t mind,” Ben said, this time feeling only seconds away from fainting.

He figured it wouldn’t be a big deal, since he knew for sure that Harry would catch him.


End file.
